Twisted
by Shivi
Summary: -"... Y para tu información como también para todas las personas existentes, mi cabello no es rosado. Es rojo claro. ROJO." Tessai tuvo que reprimir el impulso de rodar sus ojos.- Gender Bender. AU-ish. Team 7 fluff. OOC. Humor y mucha Locura no-sana.
1. Acto Primero

**Emh, tengo la leve impresión de que recibiré serias amenazas de muerte en cuanto lean esto. Pero no teman, es algo a lo que ya estoy _ligeramente _acostumbrada.**

**Esta es una idea que me viene rondando de hace tiempo. Todo el asunto del Gender Bender es algo que me ha llamado la atención con profundidad ****-A.K.A obseción- ** y siempre me había dado curiosidad con especial fuerza en el área de Naruto. Creo que esto mas bien podría ser considerado como una 'prueba'. Dependerá de la opinión de ustedes la continuidad de este Fanfic.

**Notas: Este fic está ambientado en un Universo Alterno. Mas específicamente uno de Gender Bender. Este fic es de alguna manera la idealización de la historia original de Naruto desde mi punto de vista, donde Kakashi no obtiene su Sharingan, Uchiha Itachi no abandona la aldea, Yondaime aún vive, Yahiko logra su tan ansiada paz, y mucho mucho Mary-Sue es exparcido por las calles de Konoha.**

**Me gusta soñar y reir. Y esta historia estará repleta de eso.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, Kishimoto Masashi es culpable de este adictivo manga. De lo contrario CAOS sería el resultado.**

**

* * *

**

**Twisted**

**_Acto Primero_**

"La Partida"

_By: Shivi_

_

* * *

_

"Me rehuso."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes alguna eleccion?" Preguntó un hombre alto y rubio, parado justo en un costado de la pequeña hapitación. "Te has saltado especialmente varias misiones de este tipo y de maneras no muy discretas. Aunque debo admitir que ese último viaje'repentino' tuyo me trajo unos buenos ejemplares de sake-"

"No lo haré." Repitió la voz mas juvenil.

El rubio esta vez suspiró mientras se volteaba ligeramente para observar la expresión del joven. "Escucha. _Tienes_ que hacer esto. No hay otra opción chico." Dijo el hombre ahora apretandoce ligeramente el puente de su rariz, podía sentir una jaqueca acercandose. "Son órdenes de _él_. Además, no irás tu solo. Somos en total ocho los encargados en esta misión, incluido ese amigo raro tuyo, el rubio que parece niña. Inobu"

El joven hizo una mueca. "Ack, hubiera sido mejor dejar eso de lado,_ Shishou_. En serio. ¿Además tengo que soportarlo a el?...quizás en _Yuki no Kuni _tengan buenas hosterías-"

"Satoshi. Ni siquiera lo pienses." Interrumpió el adulto con voz cansada. Y notó con humor cómo su proclamado pupilo fruncía sus labios, formando un puchero. Realmente parecía estar obsesionado con rechazar - o en su defecto, escapar - de esta clase de misiones. "Realmente, no concibo el porqué odias tanto estas misiones."

Satoshi lo miró con cara de circunstancias. "..."

"Ok, ok. Si sé." Volvió a suspirar el mayor. "Pero no es algo de vida o muerte. ¿Cierto?" Presionó el hombre notando la inexpresiva mirada de su pupilo.

"No se si lo ha notado _Shishou_, pero el tema de estar de guardián de un grupo de _Shinobi _no es algo que se me dé de lo mejor. Sin tomar en cuenta claro, mis problemas con el sexo femenino y puntualizando que a la aldea que tenemos que acudir es prácticamente un matriarcado. Muchas gracias." Terminó secamente el joven.

"Estas siendo en extremo dramático."

Satoshi lució ofendido. "No, no lo soy."

"Si, si lo eres y lo sabes. Punto." Contraatacó su mentor. "Vamos_ Sa-chan-_" Lo llamó con aquel sobrenombre que el joven con el tiempo había llegado a odiar. "-Solo será algo de vigilancia y quizás hasta haya un poco de acción para que nos entretengamos un rato. Además _Konoha_ es famosa por tener un_ ramen_ de lo mejor..."

Satoshi afiló su mirada. "Haces sonar al _ramen_ como algo pervertido..." Habló sin tomar en cuenta la molestia en el rostro del adulto."...aparte claro, que _Konoha_ fue tu hogar de infancia. El favoritismo es palpable Tessai-_Shishou._"

Ahora fue el turno de Tessai de afilar su mirada, para después sonreír con malicia. "Lo repito_ Sa-chan, _no tienes opción alguna que aceptar. Mañana al amanecer nos agruparemos en el borde del lago. Se puntual, no me avergüences frente a tus compañeros de misión."

"No estaré en la aldea para el amanecer,_ lo juro_." Dijo Satoshi observando con un poco de nerviosismo la torcida sonrisa que no abandonaba el rostro del rubio hombre. "¿Qué?"

Tessai rió de una forma que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del joven. "Heh, me pregunto cómo se vería esa cabezota tuya con un lindo tono marrón, o quizás no lo sé...¿Azul?"

El joven jadeó por aire, perturbado, mientras se ponía ambos brazos por sobre su cabellera en un ademán de protección. "No serías capaz." Dijo con voz dolida.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. "Pruébame." Amenazó. "A parte ¿No eres tú el que siempre se queja de que te miran raro por el color de tu cabello?"

"¡_Si,_ pero no es como si lo odiara!" Gritó Satoshi.

"Entonces te gusta tu pelo...rosado." Afirmó el hombre.

Satoshi pareció ofendido ante el tono de su mentor. El hombre rápidamente notó su error y se disculpó rápidamente. "Con el tiempo he aprendido a aceptarlo. Y para tu información como también para todas las personas existentes, mi cabello no es _rosado_. Es _rojo claro_. _ROJO_." Tessai tuvo que reprimir el impulso de rodar sus ojos. "...Con respecto a tu amenaza de violentar la integridad de mi particular tono de cabellera, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres realmente retorcido cuando quieres serlo, asi que, si algo sale mal en la misión, seré yo quien tiña de azul tu cabeza." Dijo el pelirrosado en un gruñido para después desaparecer rápidamente de la habitación.

El mayor, observando el lugar por donde su pupilo había desaparecido, sonrió con ligereza.

Satoshi era tan fácil de manipular. "Fu, _Konoha _no sabrá que les golpeó."

* * *

_7:00 a.m. Punto de reunión acordado._

Un grito retumbó a lo largo y ancho del bosque que rodeaba un grupo de hombres."Rayos, sabíamos que tienes un particular gusto por usar desibeles _anormalmente_ altos cuando hablas, pero existen límites para todo ¿Sabías?" Se quejó una voz joven.

Otra voz igualmente molesta apoyó al primero. "Creo que una parte de mi cerebro acaba de explotar y qué hablar de mis tímpanos"

"Oh, cállense todos. Y ew, Amane-_sempai _gracias por la imagen mental innecesaria de cerebros mutilados."

El aludido se encogió de hombros. "Tu culpa." Dijo con franqueza.

"Uhm, de todas maneras. ¿Porqué gritaste Inobu-_kun_?" Habló por primera vez un joven con un tono suave.

Inobu, un rubio de larga cabellera y ojos azul bebé, se vio particularmente alegre ante aquella pregunta. "Bueno mi querido Haruto-_kun_~ Notando que ya la luz del sol nos ilumina los rostros, ergo, ya amaneció hace _media_ hora. Noto la ausencia de la persona -molesta, pero inevitablemente necesaria- que es mi queridísimo amigo de cabello rosa-"

"¡Es rojo por el amor de Dios. _ROJO_!" Gritó cierto pelirrosado en negación, mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Inobu se volteó para encararlo. "¿También daltónico? Porque según lo que tengo entendido de la gama de colores conocida universalmente por las féminas-"

"_¡INOBU!"_

"Bien, bien. Satoshi-kun, Inobu-kun, basta. Guarden esa agresividad para una emboscada o algo por el estilo." Intervino un hombre de mediana edad con gentileza. Ambos jóvenes dejaron de gritar, pero si las miradas fueran armas...

Un choque de palmas llamó la atención de todos. "Creo haberte dicho claramente que no llegaras tarde, _Sa-chan_." Dijo Tessai mirando con reproche al pelirrosa.

Inobu camufló una carcajada con su puño y Satoshi lo miró con odio. "Me quedé dormido." Dijo escuetamente e hizo un sonido con la parte de atrás de su garganta al notar la mirada de su mentor. "...¿Puede ser también que tenía la esperanza de que se fueran sin mi?"

Hubo in silencio.

"...wow, que intención más fuerte de zafarse de la misión. ¿Realmente eres _Jounin_?"

"De verdad quiero matarte en este momento Inobu. En serio."

"Aw, que tierno. Me halagas"

El rubio adulto se aclaró la garganta. "Bien, ahora que estamos todos, repasemos una vez más la misión."

Hubo un gruñido colectivo.

Luego de entornar sus ojos ante aquella respuesta, el rubio se dispuso a recitar su monólogo. "No me miren raro, pero necesito relatarles un poco de historia antes." Otro gruñido colectivo. Tessai los ignoró. "Bien, comenzando por la base. _Konoha _se ha regido por un circulo de mandos principalmente femeninos desde sus inicios, a diferencia de muchas otras naciones y aldeas escondidas que normalmente son dominadas por la especie masculina. El poder de la hoja siempre ha sido remarcáblemente mas alto que el de sus vecinos, hecho que constantemente causa molestia que resulta en batallas. No tomen una opinion errónea, _Konoha_ se ha mantenido erguida y triunfadora todos estos años, ha logrado tratados de paz con países respetados que nunca nadie se había atrevido siquiera a tranzar."

"Pero en los últimos años la situación ha estado particularmente tensa y repleta de nuevos enemigos, fuertes enemigos." Tessai pausó un momento para observar a su alrededor y notó con satisfacción que todos estaban bastante inmersos en el relato. De la nada, un _kunai_ fue lanzado a su cabeza. "¡¿Que Dem-"

Satoshi se irguió de hombros. "No te quedes en silencio, sigue con el cuento."

"Primero, ¿Tu me lanzaste el kunai? Segundo, esto es cualquier cosa menos un _cuento_."

El joven agitó su mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto. "Primero, no. No fui yo. Segundo, no me importa, sigue hablando. Tercero ¿Porqué automáticamente me culpas a mi, _tu pupilo_? Me pregunto qué tan bajo ha caído el mundo." Dijo con sacudiendo su cabeza con dramatismo.

Inobu se quejó. "Agh, cállense los dos. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Puedo presentir que_ Konoha_ me gustará _mucho_."

Otro joven al costado del rubio, con cabello color chocolate atado en una baja trenza, Takashi, murmuró. "Pervertido"

El ojiceleste chilló. "_¿Qué fue eso?_"

"...Nada."

El hombre que había intervenido gentilmente la discusión entre Inobu y Satoshi unos momentos atrás, Shizuo, se agarró la cabeza con las manos y suspiró cansadamente. "_Kami_." Luego le tocó el hombro a Tessai que aún miraba acusadoramente a su pupilo. "Tessai-_sama_. ¿Por que mejor no nos ponemos en marcha? En cuanto lleguemos a la aldea les comunicará la misión."

Tessai tenía todas las intenciones de seguir con su genial relato, pero decidió escuchar a su fiel compañero, quien normalmente era la voz de la razón. "De acuerdo."

Cinco minutos después y no sin algunos golpes y gritos de por medio, el grupo de aquellos ocho singulares _Shinobi_ se puso finalmente en marcha hacia _Konoha._

_

* * *

_

**¿Que les pareció? **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren estrangularme?**

**...Sinceramente espero que _no_ sea lo último. **

**De todas maneras, quería hacer un pequeñísimo comentario acerca de Protegiendo Nuestro Futuro. Como tomé el hábito de hacer muy largos los capitulos, me estoy demorando un póco mas de lo normal en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero como ya les había comentado. No lo abandonaré, me gusta demasiado escribirla que no puedo dejarla de lado.**

**Lista de Nombres -_Hombres que han aparecido hasta el momento_- :**

**- Haruno Satoshi****(Sakura)**

**-Yamanaka Inobu(Ino)**

**- Hyuuga Haruto(Hinata)**

**- Takashi(TenTen)**

**- Tessai(Tsunade)**

**- Shizuo(Shizune)**

**- Yuuhi Kazuhiro(Kurenai)**

**- Mitarashi Amane(Anko)**

**¡No olviden dejar su comentario~!**

_**-Shivi.**_


	2. Acto Segundo

**¡Heya~! **

**La verdad solo les quiero decir que ojalá disfruten este capitulo y rían como yo lo hice cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Se nos está acercando el encuentro entre mis personajes preferidos de toda la vida, y aparecerán ciertas personaas que sé que harán feliz a más de a uno/a. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto no me pertenece, Kishimoto Masashi es culpable de este adictivo manga. De lo contrario CAOS sería el resultado.**

* * *

**Twisted**

_**Acto Segundo**_

"Mujeres"

_By: Shivi_

_

* * *

_

"¡Suzu_-teme_! A que no te imaginas lo que _Ka-chan_ me dijo-" Gritó una linda rubia de estatura baja en cuanto echó abajo una gruesa puerta de madera mientras agitaba sus brazos. Del otro lado, recostada en un sillón obscuro, una pelinegra la miró con intenciones asesinas.

"_Dobe._ Gracias por - veamos. ¿Cuarta vez? - echar abajo mi puerta. Tu pagarás el arreglo."

"Aw, no seas llorona. Y preparate para escuchar, lo que es según mis pensamientos-"

Suzuki se vio incrédula. "Wow, ¿Tu piensas?"

La rubia decidió ignorar eso último. "-lo mejor que ha pasado en la aldea desde que el _Ichiraku_ creó el día de '_Ramen_ al 70% de descuento'. ¡Vienen nuevos _Shinobi_! ¡LLEGAN HOY!" Terminó con un chillido emocionado.

"...Narumi, la aldea entera lo sabe. Ayer_ Hokage-sama_ nos citó a todos a la torre y nos dijo eso." Dijo la morena mirando a la rubia como si se tratara de una persona con problemas mentales. "¿Estas sonámbula de nuevo?"

Narumi simplemente rió escandalosamente, cosa que causó que la pelinegra saltase ante tal volumen. "Nah, estoy bien despierta...solo me dieron ganas de recordartelo,_ Teme._"

Suzuki solo sacudió su cabeza con suavidad, pensando el cómo era posible que congeniara con tal idiota. La pelinegra cogió nuevamente una revista que estaba ojeando antes de la llegada de Narumi. "No se porqué le das tanta importancia. No es como si la aldea no existieran _Shinobi_."

La rubia ojiazul de un salto se posicionó en el mismo sillón que Suzuki, la morena gruñó disconforme. "Si, si. Pero es que _Ka-chan_ dijo que eran muy fuertes y que nos ayudarían contra la serpiente. Ademas, admítelo. Por cada cinco mujeres aquí en_ Konoha_, hay un hombre. _A-BU-RRI-DO."_

Suzuki la observó de reojo. "Tienes que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con la anciana esa de tu madrina, se te están pegando sus hábitos."

"Pfsha..." Narumi se encogió de hombros y se acomodó sin mucha delicadeza en el obscuro sillón. La rubia se tomó su tiempo, pues con Suzuki medio recostada leyendo, ya la mitad del sofá estaba ocupada. "¿Qué lees?" Le preguntó a su 'rival' en afán de iniciar una conversación que mantuviera su atencion centrada en ese lugar en vez de ir a espantar ciudadanos con botes de pintura. _Nuevamente._

Sin mover sus ojos de la revista, la morena decidió hacer un pesado comentario. "¿No tienes nada mas importante que hacer? ¿Entrenar, desabastecer tiendas de_ ramen_, gente que torturar con tus conversaciones sin sentido...?"

"Claramente para eso estas tu, _Suzu-chan~_" Dijo Narumi, girándose y encendiendo el televisor frente al sofá, con un control remoto que casualmente había caido a su merced. _"Ka-chan _dijo que los nuevos estarían mas o menos al atardecer en _Konoha_, son las...Tres y veinte. ¡Nos quedan mas de tres horas que gastar para tiempo de calidad entre amigas!" Gritó jubilosa la rubia.

Un gruñido. "Genial, pásame esa planta venenosa del estante por favor. - ¡Narumi, decídete por un canal! El control remoto va a explotar si lo aprietas tanto. -" Dijo medio fastidiada Suzuki mientras le arrebataba el control a su rubia amiga. Narumi hizo un puchero.

"Aw..."

Mientras le dedicaba una mirada exasperada a su compañera, Suzuki frunció el seño, recordando algo. "Oi, _Dobe._ ¿Tu madre te dijo algo sobre la repartición de equipos?"

Narumi miró confundida a su amiga. "Nop." Le respondió con simpleza.

Suzuki frunció aun más su seño y se colocó en una pose pensativa. "Mmmh..."

La rubia no comprendiendo a su amiga - y queriendo saber qué se pasaba por la mente de la morena - , sin mucha delicadeza le sacudió el hombro hasta hacerla caer del sofá.

"_¡DOBE!_"

De esa manera fue cómo la hermana mayor de Suzuki, Itsuko, encontró a las jóvenes en cuanto puso un pie en el departamento que compartía con su hermanita y prima mayor. Suzuki estaba de espaldas en el suelo, con las piernas levantadas y aún apoyadas en el sofá al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada que prometía dolor y sufrimiento a una Narumi que asomaba su cabeza por un costado del sofá mientras se tapaba la boca conteniendo inútilmente una carcajada.

Itsuko suspiró cansadamente cuando observó la puerta - _asesinada_ por cierta rubia - que yacía en el suelo. "Narumi_-chan_. Tú pagas la puerta."

"Aw, rayos..."

* * *

"_¡HOKAGE-SAMA! ¡HOKAGE-SAMA!_"

"...Estoy frente a tí Okimi." Suspiró una mujer rubia con ojos azul eléctrico mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Los otros dos de tres allegados en el salón entornaron sus ojos.

La mujer que había gritado antes, una morena de cabello corto puntiagudo y de lentes, se calló abruptamente y con un tono medianamente normal se dirigió a la rubia quien se encontraba atrás de una largo escritorio. "Minako-_sensei_, ¿No debería enviar un escuadrón _Anbu_ a las puertas de la aldea?" Preguntó sin vacilación.

Minako alzó levemente una delicada ceja. "No."

Okimi hizo un sonido de frustración. "_Senseeei..._"

La rubia Hokage tomó un tono mas serio. "Okimi, te vuelvo a repetir. _No. Son. Enemigos_. El grupo de _Shinobi_ que llega hoy a _Konoha_ es un escuadrón altamente confiable que está bajo el mando de nada mas ni nada menos que Tessai-_sama_, uno de los tres legendarios _Sannin_ y ex-compañero de equipo de Jin-_sensei. _¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?" Preguntó al observar la mueca en el rostro de su anterior pupila.

Una atractiva mujer de mediana estatura y cabello plateado se le adelantó a Okimi. "Nuestra querida Okimi al parecer no está muy contenta al pensar que tenemos que recurrir a ayuda externa, y teme que se trate de algún tipo de trampa de alguna otra nación" Respondió sin despegar su mirada de un libro particularmente naranjo.

Minako miró con reproche aquel libro en las manos de la pelplateada. "¿Es verdad lo que dice Kyoko, Okimi?" Con aquel tono, la rubia sentía como si estuviera nuevamente hablándole a ese singular grupo de _gennin_ que tomó hace tantos años atrás.

"Mmrrrfgg..." Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la pelinegra mientras se apoyaba contra una pared, refunfuñando.

La rubia mujer se masajeó las cienes, cansada. "Miren, sé que esta solución suena bastante desesperada en sus oídos, pero no es como si hubiese contratado un regimiento entero de _Shinobi_ para que protegan a la aldea. Son sólo ocho individuos, de los cuales la mitad tiene aproximadamente la misma edad que sus alumnas Reiji, Kyoko." Dijo lanzándole una mirada a la peliplaeada y otra al único hombre dentro de aquella oficina. "Tres son especializados e increíblemente hábiles en el área de la medicina _Ninja_, un especializado en _Genjutsu, _dos técnicos de armas, un descendiente de los Yamanaka y un Hyuuga."

Okimi saltó. "¡Un Hyuuga! Vamos _sensei_, tenemos a todo el clan establecido en _Konoha_ no nesecitamos otro-"

"Es el hijo de Haruka" Interrumpió con sequedad la _Hokage._

"...Oh."

El aire de la sala se volvió repentinamente tenso, y Minako decidió terminar ya el tema observando que el cielo comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo. "Bien, mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos para acordar los últimos detalles. Pueden retirarse."

"_Hai, Hokage-sama_" Respondieron tres voces al mismo tiempo con firmeza y después desaparecieron dejando una gran una nube de humo flotando en el aire.

Minako tosió levemente. "¿Será mucho pedir que utilicen la puerta aunque sea una sola vez?" Murmuró para si misma, alzándose a abrir las ventanas de su despacho.

_Yondaime_ no tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar su tranquilidad observando con orgullo su aldea, porque en ese mismo instante un ruidoso bulto rubio, muy familiar para ella, se abrió paso por el mismo ventanal en el que estaba apoyada. Lo que resultó en ambas rubias tendidas en el suelo.

_"¡KA-CHAN!"_ Chilló Narumi sentada en el estomago de Minako.

La madre rió ligeramente ante la energía de su hija. "Hola para ti tambien mi Naru-_chan_. ¿Cómo estan Itsuko_-chan_, Suzuki-_chan_?" Dijo notando la presencia de las hermanas que venían un poco mas atrás de Narumi.

Ambas sonrieron con suavidad en cuanto pusieron sus pies en la oficina de Minako y devolvieron el saludo con cortesía. "Bien, gracias _Hokage-sama._"

Minako volvió a reír, pero ahora a causa de la actitud de las hermanas. "Vamos, vamos Itsu-_chan_, Suzu-_chan_. ¿No están a punto de recibir una misión o si? El nombre es Mi-na-ko" Les reprochó con gracia. "Creo que ya les he repetido eso un buen par de veces."

Itsuko rió suavemente. "Y aún nos haces sentir como si tuviéramos diez años Minako-_san_."

La rubia_ Hokage_ sonrió abiertamente y se puso de pie tomando las manos que tanto su hija como Suzuki le extendían. "Al menos ahora si me hacen caso"

"Hn."

Narumi, una vez su madre se encontró totalmente derecha, comenzó a tirar con insistencia de la manga de la túnica característica de '_Yondaime_' "_Ka-chan~_" Gimió.

"¿Qué edad tienes, cinco?" Molestó Suzuki. Narumi solo le envió una mirada venenosa y se giró nuevamente a su madre que la observaba entretenida.

"¿Podemos acompañarte al recibimiento de los _Shinobi_?" Preguntó atacando con su mejor 'puchero-mata-resistencias-di-que-si'.

Minako se vio inmune a la adorable mueca de su hija. "Tienes que dejar de pasar tiempo con Jin-_sensei,_ Narumi. Esa fijación con nuevos hombres te traerá solo problemas en el futuro." Narumi enseguida perdió su sonrisa.

Suzuki se burló de su amiga al ver que la _Hokage_ había pensado exactamente lo mismo que ella hace un momento. "¿Lo ves _Dobe_? Te estas transformando en una rana pervertida." Y como si las palabras de la pelinegra se trataran de algún tipo de invocación, en medio de un _Puff,_ apareció una alta mujer de largo cabello blanco puntiagudo con ropas llamativas.

"¡Hiya~! Hola mi querida pupila, aijada y hermanitas Uchiha." Saludó con júbilo la mujer de las ranas. "¿Listas todas para recibir al_ delicioso_ grupito que llega a _Konoha_ en unos momentos más?"

Minako sacudió su cabeza con vergüenza ante las costumbres de su _sensei_. "Jin-_sensei_..."

"_¡Ero-babba!_" Gritó Narumi señalando a su madrina con un dedo.

La mujer se giró espantada al oír aquel sobrenombre. "¡Enana! ¡Que no me digas así!" Y Narumi, para el desagrado de Jin, solo repitió aquel nombre aún mas fuerte. "¡AGH!"

* * *

Inobu observó las imponentes puertas de _Konoha_ como una visión divina en medio del bosque. "¡Porfin! ¡Civilización, no mas arboles que saltar, ni raices como colchones!_ ¡Vida!_" Gritó mientras se lanzaba al suelo y hacía una reverencia al gran signo de fuego.

Sus compañeros solo lo observaron en silencio.

"...si alguien pregunta, _nadie_ lo conoce." Dijo con seriedad Takashi.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Amane se acercó al rubio que aún estaba tendido en el suelo y lo alzó por el cuello de su camisa. "Vamos pequeño casanova, no quieres que tus conquistas tengan su primera impresión de ti como 'el psicótico amante de puertas' ¿Cierto?"

El rubio se enderezó completamente y mientras se sacudía la suciedad de su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar como si lo anterior nunca hubiera sucedido. "Cierto."

Todos los demás entornaron sus ojos ante la actitud del Yamanaka.

Kazuhiro, uno de los pocos cuerdos del grupo junto a Shizuo, se giró hacia Tessai. "Ahm, Tessai-sama. ¿No cree que debería explicar el _verdadero_ objetivo de la misión? Sería mejor hablarlo ahora." Dijo con sensatez el hombre de ojos color rubí.

Tessai observó a Kazuhiro por un momento y suspiró. "¡Oi, Satoshi, Amane, detengan a Inobu y tráiganlo aquí!" El pelirrosado y el pelimorado cumplieron enseguida y cada uno sujetó un brazo de Inobu cuando de un salto llegaron frente a Tessai.

"Tan cerca del paraíso..." Lloriqueó Inobu, nadie le prestó atención.

"Cuento corto. Estaremos en esta aldea por tiempo indefinido - ¡Silencio Satoshi! - a peticion de_ Yondaime Hokage_, Namikaze Minako. Protegeremos la aldea cueste lo que cueste, supervisaremos entrenamientos, ayudaremos en todo lo que seamos requeridos, guiaremos equipos, investigaremos, _cualquier _cosa que se nos pida...y por último, el principal objetivo de esta misión es eliminar a la _Sannin_ de las serpientes, Tsuki. ¿Entendido?" Tessai sabía que mas tarde sería bombardeado con preguntas y uno que otro reclamo. "No hay ningún tipo de restricción en mantener sus identidades ocultas." Dijo mirando con especial énfasis a Haruto e Inobu.

Las expresiones de ambos jóvenes se tornaron mas serias que de costumbre.

Inobu asintió con firmeza y Haruto dio un débil "_Hai_"

Satoshi le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a su rubio amigo. "No pongas esa cara tan dura y fea, se te quedará así por siempre. Ugh, mal futuro, mal futuro." Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Inobu le devolvió el gesto y la sonrisa por igual. "Pfft, esta carita solo tiene cabida para la hermosura. No te preocupes" Dijo eso último con un tono mas conciliador.

Takashi por su parte puso una mano en el hombro de Haruto, quien a su vez le agradeció con la mirada. Satoshi también le dedicó una sonrisa al Hyuuga junto a Inobu, quien alzó un puño en el aire a modo de ánimos.

Los mas adultos observaban el intercambio con sonrisas en sus rostros. Los chicos estaban creciendo.

Un agudo chillido fue escuchado desde la entrada de la aldea, el grupo de ocho hombres se volteó hacia _Konoha_ y notaron un gran tumulto de gente tras las puertas. Unos puntos rubios hacían distinción entre la multitud y Tessai sonrió de lado al notar una cabellera blanca.

Takashi frunió sus cejas, confundido. "...vaya, eso no estaba hace dos segundos."

"Rápidos..." Murmuró Shizuo.

Satoshi se giró hacia su mentor con aires amenazantes. "Recuerda, algo sale mal y tu lindo pelo rubio quedará azul en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, _Shishou_."

Tessai sonrió internamente. El hombre tenía el presentimiento de que al final de la misión, Satoshi tendría algo mas que un cambio de pensamientos con respecto a_ Konoha_.

* * *

**Hello~ TUVE que poner un poco de MinaxNaru, amor familiar~~~ ...****Narumi tiene casi dieciséis años y actúa como una niñita de cinco, me encanta. ¡Pero no teman! No será tan inmadura en lo que va del fic...creo.**

**¿Que es ese asunto de los Hyuuga que Minako hizo notar con seriedad? ¿Porqué Inobu y Haruto tiene asuntos extraños con Konoha? ¿Porqué Satoshi rehulle tanto este tipo de misiones? ¿A qué me refiero con 'este tipo de misiones'? ...¿Podré alguna vez dejar de hablar en preguntas retoricas?**

**Mwajajaja, cosas que se hablarán en el próximo capitulo si a ustedes le gustó lo suficiente como para que en realidad exista un próximo capitulo...ack, alguien dispáreme por favor.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Roran-Makoto: ¡HEYA~! Que genial verte por estos lares XD Awwww, que bueno que te gustó la historia. La verdad estaba pensando en subirla a DA cuando ya estuviera terminada, por eso no había querido decírtelo u ; ...La personalidad de Sato-kun es algo que me encanta, es tan tsundere~ XD lo amo. Muchísimas gracias querida, enserio. 3**

**Xquic: Emh, por si no recibirte mi respuesta a tu Review, ¡ Aquí esta de nuevo! XD ...Eheheheehe...Gracias! Yo también en realidad pienso que es extraño. ¡Y eso que es mi propia historia! XD  
No te preocupes, yo también en su tiempo estuve perdida con esto de Gender Bender. Bueno te explico un poco, este es un término inglés. Significa mas directamente 'Doblador de Géneros' En cuanto a géneros se refiere a femenino o masculino. El objetivo del Gender Bender es cambiar estos géneros, de masculinos a femeninos y viceversa. La mayoría de las veces cuando se hacen fics o doujins con esta particularidad, TODOS los personajes son afectados. Pero realmente eso depende del autor/a. Es mas común sin embargo, encontrar fanfics donde sólo se les cambia el genero a determinados personajes para darle un giro mas divertido e interesante a la historia. En este caso, se les nombra como por ejemplo Fem!Naruto (Le cambian el genero a Naruto solamente. De masculino a femenino.) o Male!Sakura (Cambian de femenino a masculino)...ojalá no te haya enredado mucho ^^u...Muchas gracias, aunque la verdad aún no estoy muy convencida si seguir esta historia, pero igualmente aprecio mucho tu comentario. :)...Ejejeje, Sa-chan es una persona muy acomplejada. CON TODO. XD Me encanta hacerlo sufrir bwahahaha :) ¡Cuídate!**

**sXsXsLady-MortifagasXsXs: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias. Aprecio mucho tu apoyo, aún estoy un poco dudosa en si continuar esta historia, pero gracias a reviews como el tuyo me dan fuerzas de seguir :) Ehehehe, Sa-chan es una persona muy acomplejada con el tema de su cabello XD le gusta culpar a sus genes. ¡Gracias de nuevo, y cuídate!**

**Lista de personajes que salieron en este capitulo: **

**-Namikaze/Uzumaki Narumi(Naruto)**

**-Uchiha Suzuki(Sasuke)**

**-Uchiha Itsuko(Itachi)**

**-Namikaze Minako(Minato)**

**-Uchiha Okimi(Obito)**

**-Hatake Kyoko(Kakashi)**

**-Reiji(Rin)**

**-Jin(Jiraiya)**

**...Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. :)**

**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

_**-Shivi.**_


End file.
